The pest control industry has changed dramatically over the last decade. One of these marked changes involves a reduction of the use of chemicals in homes, schools and the workplace in ridding them of pests. Health and well-being has seemed to take center stage in today's society. One of the latest trends regards the consumption of organic foods, so it seems rather counterproductive to employ chemicals in order to eliminate vermin.
Rats, mice and other rodents are indeed persistent problems in almost all areas of the world. In order to control such pests, people have resorted to various methods, including pesticides, to eradicate them. One of the most traditional methods of rodent elimination is now perhaps one that is most in keeping with the latest trends—a trap. In a typical configuration, a spring-loaded bar is held in place with a hair touch trigger typically loaded with bait such as cheese or other types of food. When the rodent attempts to move the bait, the trigger releases the spring which instantly swings the bar around and down upon the rodent thus trapping or killing it. While it is mostly effective, sometimes the bar does miss the rodent, due to the rodent's speed or position. In most cases a wider bar would be of assistance, but the increased weight would slow the movement of the bar down even more.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the trapping efficiency of a rat or mouse trap can be increased. The development of the “Z”-Bar Rodent Trap fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,832 issued to Simpson and Price discloses a rodent snap trap device. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a zig-zag configured trap bar to increase efficiency of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,077 issued to Trevino discloses a trap for a mouse. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a zig-zag configured trap bar to provide increased efficacy of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,544 issued to Leyerle discloses a rodent trap with entrapping teeth. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a zig-zag configured trap bar to provide increased efficiency of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,367 issued to Pust discloses a mousetrap with deep bait receptacle. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a zig-zag configured trap bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,423 issued to Sousa and Bumstead discloses an animal trap. This patent does not appear to disclose a device with a zig-zag configured trap bar for increased efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,209 issued to Cain discloses an animal trap. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a zig-zag configuration on the trap bar and this device does not appear to possess the trap bar range of motion of the instant invention.
The prior art appears to disclose various tools for trapping rodents and animals. The prior art does not appear to disclose a rodent trap with a zig-zag configured trap bar for maximizing trapping efficiency.